Hermanos
by Nessa j
Summary: Porque ellos se querían. Eran hermanos. - Weasleycest!


**Hermanos**

_Porque ellos se querían. Eran hermanos. _

**Notas de la autora**:

- Los personajes NO son míos y no gano nada haciendo esto (aparte de algún que otro review :P).

- AVISO de **incesto** entre Ron y Ginny. No lo leas si no quieres. (Weasleycest!)

Espero que os guste o algo así :)

* * *

-Ginny, sé que no debería enfadarme, pero es que cada semana estás con uno diferente.

Se encontraban en el la Sala de los Menesteres, ahora convertida en un pequeño cuarto de escobas, después de una de las muchas discusiones por culpa de los muchos ligues de su hermana.

Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos: -No debes ponerte así. Tú eres mi hermano. Mi hermano favorito, y siempre te querré. - puso ambas manos en la cara de Ron.

Él miró para abajo. -Es que realmente pienso que deberías asentar la cabeza... siempre que te encuentro estás con uno o con otro y... ¿no te parece Harry un buen partido?

Ginny sonrió cariñosamente y acercó sus labios a los de su hermano.

* * *

_-10 años después-_

Estaban paseando por el Callejón Diagón, después de que los cuatro fueran a desayunar para celebrar el 26 cumpleaños de Ron. Harry y Ginny cogidos de la mano, y Ron y Hermione medio-abrazados, los cuatro hablando y riendo tranquilamente por la calle.

-Lo siento mucho chicos, pero ahora hasta el mediodía no nos podremos volver a ver. Hoy no tengo solo mi parte del trabajo, si no que la de Weasley también – le golpeó amistosamente al hombro – porque me han dicho que hoy es su cumpleaños, aunque en realidad es una excusa para saltarse el papeleo.

Ron sonrió enseñando sus dientes y acto seguido abrazó a Harry con fuerza.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo. Me ha encantado vuestro regalo.

La verdad, esa chaqueta de Ralph Wizard le quedaba genial.

-Yo también tendré que irme, cariño. - Hermione le miró con tristeza. - pero no te preocupes, que me dará tiempo a preparar un enorme almuerzo para la celebración. Aunque no demasiado grande porque nos tiene que quedar sitio para el banquete que nos preparará tu madre esta noche. - todos rieron.

-Hasta entonces. - y besó a su mujer. Después de dos "te quiero", uno dirigido a cada Weasley, unos "¡pop!" de desaparición se oyeron.

Ginny se giró hacia su hermano: -¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta?

**xXx**

-Es una suerte que esta mañana no tengas trabajo. Si no, tendría que quedarme solo toooda la mañana. - dijo Ron mientras entraba en el baño de Las Tres Escobas.

-Pobrecito... alguien tiene que hacer el sacrificio y aguantarte, ¿no? - dijo con voz burlona.

Cerraron la puerta del cubículo.

-Ya sabes que me encanta estar a tu predisposición... - levantó una ceja. - es un placer para mí. - y le quitó la camisa a su hermana.

Empezaron a besarse. Ron iba tocando y apretujando los pechos de Ginny.

-Más fuerte... - jadeó ella en los labios del otro Weasley. Quería sentir a Ron exprimiéndola.

Y él tocó aún más arduamente a Ginny. Sabía qué significaba eso. Hoy sería duro, a veces Ginny quería que la tratara casi a la fuerza, sin delicadeza.

Después, dirigió una de sus manos hacia la obertura de los pantalones de Ginny, y metió un dedo dentro de ella. Ron se sentía muy caliente, ya se moría de ansias de estar completamente dentro de ella... de su hermana.

-Esto me recuerda... ah... a la semana pasada... uhmm... en aquel vestuario... cuando empezaste a _beberme _toda... me encanta cuando haces eso... mmm... que me chupes... por dentro... ¡ah!

Ron guió sus labios hasta los pezones de Ginny y los succionó con fuerza.

Le gustaba que Ron la necesitara de ese modo... siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería. Aún recordaba la primera vez como si hubiera sido ayer.

El aliento se le escapaba, el ritmo de su mano iba cada vez más rápido... dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera... quería que Ron la penetrara...

-Fóllame. - aunque solo lo susurró, Ron la escuchó claramente. Se desnudó del todo, y aplastándola contra la pared por el movimiento, metió su polla dentro de su hermana. Cerró los ojos ante la sensación de sentirse dentro de ella.

Las embestidas iban aumentando con sus respiraciones, siempre tan calientes. Ambos se miraban a los ojos y se veían reflejados en ellos.

Llegaron rápidamente al orgasmo, fundiéndose el uno con el otro, muriendo y renaciendo al mismo momento.

**xXx**

-¡¡Felicidades!!

Se encontraban en La Madriguera, celebrando el 26 aniversario de Ron. Después de soplar el pastel y pedir el deseo, se escucharon aplausos. Todos le besaron y le abrazaron con amor. Ginny le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

_-12 años antes-_

-¡¿Ginny?! ¿Qué haces en mi cama?

En al oscuridad, pudo sentir como un cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo entraba en su cama.

-Es que no podía dormir. Ya sabes que los días de tormenta, en mi cuarto los truenos se oyen muy fuertes... y me dan miedo.

Ron sabía que a nadie más le diría, Ginny, que le da miedo algo. Por eso era su hermana favorita.

-Está bien, tranquila... acércate.

Ginny se arropó en los brazos de su hermano: -Gracias Ron. - y acercó su boca a la de él.

No supieron nunca si querían de verdad que eso pasara. Simplemente ocurrió. Después de ese beso siguieron muchos más, y mucho más que besos. Porque ellos se querían. Eran hermanos.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_Este es mi primer Weasleycest. Bueno, en realidad, es mi primera incursión en el incesto xD Supongo que quería probar a ver que tal... _

_Espero que no os haya defraudado mucho :)_

_¡Besos y gracias por leer! _


End file.
